


Llllllllet's Play

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CCAUW is back, and this week’s theme is ‘gamer’. So, naturally, I wrote a AU where they work for Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llllllllet's Play

Darren really fucking loved his job.

He got to play video games with his friends and get paid to do so. What about that  _wasn’t_ awesome?

Sure, his friends were jackasses sometimes and made dumb jokes and even though Darren didn’t think it was  _possible,_  sometimes you just did  _not_ want to play video games.

But overall, it was amazing. Darren couldn’t believe how lucky he was sometimes.

Especially now that he had met Chris.

*

“Chris!” Darren yelled out cheerfully when he walked into the warehouse. “Hey, guess what?”

“The Queen’s in town?” Chris asked, minimizing the video he was editing and motioning Darren over.

“You wish.” Darren scoffed, slipping behind Ryan’s desk and standing over Chris’s chair, hugging him from behind.

“Burnie brought Joe back into the office?” Chris guessed again. Darren rolled his eyes, grinning.

“Again, you wish.” he hummed.

“Well, I know for a fact that you can’t have won a Let’s Play, since you suck.” Chris teased.

Darren pouted. “Chriiiiiiiis.”

“I’m kidding!” Chris laughed, tipping his head back to look at Darren with a grin. “What were you guys playing today? Did you win the coveted ‘Tower of Pimps’?”

“Nah, we were playing GTA today. But I still won two outta the three games.” Darren hummed happily, sticking his tongue out at Ryan, who rolled his eyes and made an annoyed little noise as he sat back down at his desk. “Wanna go get lunch with me? My treat.”

“Wow, you  _must_ be in a good mood. You never want to buy lunch.” Chris said, standing up and grabbing Darren’s hand, letting him lead the way out of the office. “Where to?”

“McDonald’s? I’m kinda craving one of those s’mores pies.” Darren admitted.

“Ooh, yummy. I’m in. But you’re going to be in so much trouble if they don’t have those anymore.” Chris grinned.

“I had one last week, there’s no way they’ve stopped serving them.” Darren scoffed, flashing one of his easy smiles and waved at Kara as they passed.

*

“I literally had a couple with the rest of the guys in the office  _last week._  This doesn’t make  _sense_.” Darren grumbled, setting down the tray with their food and sitting down across from Chris, who looked up from his DS and rolled his eyes.

“Dare, we’re in a Walmart, you can just buy a s’mores pie. Or better.” He sighed. “I  _knew_  this would happen.”

“But I wanted one heeeere.” Darren whined.

“They’ll come back soon, you’ll live until then.” Chris told him, turning back to his game.

“Fine.” Darren moped. “What have you been playing, anyway? You’ve been glued to that screen since we got here.”

“Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask.” Chris said, tapping the screen a couple of times and then grinning. “I think I’ve got this-oh, god dammit.”

“What?”

“I can’t get this puzzle right.” Chris huffed.

“Lemme see.” Darren said, making grabby hands for Chris’s DS.

“No, I don’t want you messing with my game.” Chris told him, pulling it away.

“Please? I promise I won’t mess anything up. And If I do or if I can’t figure it out, I’ll trade you my Latias.” Darren pleaded. Chris perked up.

“Really? You will?” he asked, excitedly.

“Promise.” Darren nodded.

“Even for my level 66 Uxie?”

“For whatever. But only if I mess with your game or give up.” Darren reminded Chris, who made a little waving motion with his hand and handed over the DS.

“You’re supposed to make a freaking duck with the tiles on the right.” Chris sighed. “I can’t figure it out.”

Darren studied the screen for a bit and started to move the stylus around the screen, his tongue poking out a little as he moved the groups of tile pictured. After ten minutes, Darren grinned and handed the DS back.

“Solved it.” Darren smirked, laughing when Chris scowled at him.

*

“Remind me again why this game isn’t multiplayer?” Chris mused, staring at the screen where Darren was currently shooting some huge, ugly creature and dodging its attacks.

“Fuck, sorry Chris, but I’m gonna need you to be quiet for a bit while I finish this up.” Darren swore, jabbing at the buttons aggressively, the health bar starting to blink red.

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to his own game, the only sounds in the room for a while being the sounds of Darren’s game and his loud swears whenever the creature hit him.

“FINALLY!” Darren shouted, jumping up off the table (where he had been sitting because it ‘helped him focus more’) and jumping on Chris with a grin, pressing a smacking kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“So, are you going to put in the effort to make something or do we call for pizza?” Chris asked, returning his smile.

Darren pretended to think about it. “Pizza. Definitely pizza. I’m too tired to cook.”

Chris snorted. “Okay, put in a movie and I’ll call our place.”

“Whoo!” Darren cheered, hopping off Chris and handing him his phone before walking over to the DVDs.

*

The pizza was sitting half-eaten on the coffee table, and the movie was still playing in the background, but Darren couldn’t bring himself to care.

Chris was snoring quietly with his face pressed to Darren’s t-shirt, having fallen asleep to the sounds of the movie and Darren’s heartbeat.

Darren was pretty sure he had never been more in love with him.

He thought about the small box he had hidden deep in his shoebox, where Chris would never look, and smiled to himself.

He’d ask soon enough, the plan had been set for weeks.

But right now, he was content to stay right where he was, his boyfriend’s deep breathing lulling him to sleep.


End file.
